Mientras Ella Me Baila
by Flor Guajira
Summary: Ella me gusta, pero no puedo tocarla. Así son las reglas.


**Mientras Ella Me Baila**

Cada que vez que ella viene me pongo nervioso, y mucho. Pero no debería ponerme así, esta no es la primera vez que nos vemos. Tengo que relajarme, aunque ella hace que me relaje más de lo que necesito, y eso me encanta.

Tomo algo de Whisky para calmarme, pero es inútil. A los pocos minutos suena el timbre de la puerta, y escondiendo mis nervios la abro y le dio la bienvenida.

- Hola Usagi – Sonrió al verla.

- Hola Darién – Me sonríe de igual manera.

La dejo entrar a mi apartamento, y como es de costumbre ella se va al baño y yo espero. A los pocos minutos sale con lencería negra, zapatos rojos brillantes y una bufanda de plumas rojas para completar el atuendo. De manera sensual comienza a caminar hacia mí, y con suave empujón me tumba en mi sillón, y la música comienza a sonar. Suavemente comienza a bailar, si la chica que tengo al frente no es mi novia, sino una bailarina erótica. Pero a quien le importa, a mí no. Usagi, o mejor dicho Serena Tsukino es una hermosa rubia de cuerpo increíble y muy inteligente, pero por cosas del destino comenzó hacer bailes eróticos privados para hombres de alta sociedad, y yo soy uno de esos.

Sus labios muestran una pequeña pero sensual sonrisa, lentamente abre sus piernas y cae al piso y tomando posición de gato se acerca, se sienta entre mis piernas y comienza a menearse de tal forma que hace que tenga una erección de manera instantánea. ¡Diablos! Como me gustaría llevarla a mi cama, pero no puedo, por más que me guste la chica no puedo, son las reglas que ella estableció cuando pedí sus servicios.

_Recuerdo la primera vez que la conocí, estaba en la fiesta que mis padres organizaban anualmente. Desde que la vi no le quite los ojos encima, y para mi suerte uno de mis amigos, Diamante, me la presento y me dijo que era una bailarina y que daba unos buenos bailes. Cuando le pedí su tarjeta me miro algo raro y con voz de sorpresa me dijo_

_- No eres como esos señores mayores que buscan a jovencitas,__¡Eres joven y muy guapo! _

_Casi muero de la risa, pero ni modo, si quiero verla tengo que pagar, aunque no lo niego es el dinero mejor gastado._

Sin parar ni un instante comienza a quitarse el sostén, sus senos son redondos y hermosos, me provocan chuparlos y morderlos.

_Cuando nos volvimos a ver me dijo que su nombre era Usagi, le pregunte por el verdadero, pero me respondió diciéndome que en este negocio no era seguro dar nombres a clientes. Pero saben, no me importo, contrate a un detective privado y en menos de 3 días supe toda su vida. Se llama Serena Tsukino, tiene 22 años, sus padres se llaman Kenji e Ikuko Tsukino, tiene un hermano menor llamado Shingo, fue bailarina de ballet y gimnasta, estudio psicología y ahora está haciendo una especialización en Sexología. Eso es lo que se de ella._

Mientras esta entre mis piernas se quita la pequeña pantaleta de encaje, sino fuera por las medias de mayas y los tacones estaría desnuda. Su blanca y delicada vagina frota mi pene a través de la tela de mi pantalón, me siento tan caliente.

La música termina, y como si nada ella se levante toma su pantaleta y se la coloca al igual que el sostén.

- Fue bueno tenerte aquí – Le doy el dinero.

- Fue bueno trabajar – Bromea mientras se pone su saco café.

- Créeme lo es – La sigo en la broma – Ehmm… Saliendo un poco del trabajo y sé que esto va en contra de las reglas, pero me gustaría invitarte a salir – La miro con confianza mientras que por dentro me muero de los nervios.

- Necesito pensarlo – Toma sus cosas – Eres muy guapo, pero no soy una mujer para ti. Yo le bailo a hombres por dinero – Me explica – Y tú eres un chico que tiene una buena familia, un buen trabajo y una linda casa.

- Y – Me encojo los hombros.

- ¿Quieres sexo verdad? – Me lanza una mirada de sé lo que piensas.

- Pues… - Me quedo mudo.

- Lo sabía – Me mira con autosuficiencia – El sábado a las 8 en la pizzería que queda a la esquina – Abre la puerta – Adiós Darién.

- Adiós – Me despido sin creer mi buena suerte.

**FIN**


End file.
